The Sea Prince
by Beaner97
Summary: Percy is a lonely merprince, just wanting to get out of the sea, but when he saves the life of princess Annabeth, his desires increase, and he seeks out help from an unlikely source, resulting in legs, love, and maybe even some fighting. (Basically The Little Mermaid but with some changed characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my first chapter of this story. I'm not entirely sure how good it will be, but we shall see. If you enjoyed my other PJO/Disney story, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one. If you have not read my other one, it is called Tangled in Seaweed. The Sea Prince will be along the same lines as that. Basically The Little Mermaid but some character changes. Anyway, let's see how this goes.**

Princess Annabeth sniffed the salty sea air and marvelled at how such a vast expanse of water could make her feel at home. The sailors on her ship were singing an old sea shanty, one she had heard countless times, but never truly believed.

"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue,  
and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho.  
Look out lad a mermaid be waitin' for you,  
In mysterious fathoms below."

Annabeth sighed, "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face...a perfect day to be at sea." She leapt up onto the bulwarks, holding onto the ropes. Her blue pants fluttered in the breeze, held up by a red sash, that was supposed to be in her hair. Her long blonde locks bounced off her white shirt, nearly reaching her waist.

"Yes, delightful." Annabeth's attendant, Charles Beckendorf, said, his face green. The ship lurched and Beckendorf heaved over the side for maybe the tenth time that voyage. Annabeth stifled a giggle. One of the head sailors, Frank, smacked the seasick attnedant on the back, eliciting another wave of vomit, and said,

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Poseidon must in a friendly-type mood."

"King Poseidon?" Annabeth asked, not entirely sure who that was.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lass. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Another sailor, Jason, said.

"Merpeople! Annabeth, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Beckendorf said, gaining control of his stomach for the time being.

"But it isn't nonsense, it's the truth!" Sailor Jason said, swinging a fish around. "I'm telling you, down in the depths of the ocean they live." The sailors started up their shanty again, and the fish that Jason had been swinging around slipped out of his hand and landed back in the ocean.

Said fish swam down into the depths of the sea, where no human would be able to go. He was thinking, maybe he had time to still make it to the concert. King Poseidon would be presenting his daughters and his son. He passed coral, a blue whale, and many merfolk on their way to the concert hall as well. The fish found his seat just in time, as the seahorse announcer came out. The chatter died out.

"His royal highness, King Poseidon!" The seahorse said. King Poseidon came out riding on a shell carriage pulled by two dolphins. The crowd erupted with applause and cheers. Poseidon took his seat and the seahorse announced, "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Chiron!" The applause was much milder, but Chiron the crab still entered with dignity. He paid his respects to the king.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Chiron." Poseidon said.

"Oh, your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your children-they will be spectacular." Chiron said, self-boasting.

"Yes, and especially my young Percy."

"Yes yes, he has the most beautiful voice...if only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Chiron said, a little bitterly. He sighed and proceeded to a podium where he took out his music. He tapped the stand, and the music began on his cue. The daughters of Poseidon began to sing, and perform a choreographed routine.

"Ah we are the daughters of Poseidon.  
Great father who loves us and named us well:  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana.  
Then there is the youngest in his musical debut,  
Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you,  
To sing a song that Chiron wrote, his voice soft as the sea,  
He's our brother, Perc-"

Just as the middle shell was opening to reveal Prince Percy, there was no one inside. Percy was no where to be found. Poseidon's face went red with anger and he bellowed out for all the sea to hear,

"PERCY!"

 **AN: There's chapter one. Please let me know if I should change or add anything. I changed the words to the Daughters of Triton song to fit the character change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Here is the next chapter of The Sea Prince. Now, I haven't seen The little mermaid as often as I would like, so if something is wrong, I apologize. I will let y'all know if I intentionally change something.  
Shout out to CupcakeQueen816 for the support and ideas!  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Prince Percy of Atlantis peered over a sunken ship wreck's mast, and looked hard for his destination. _It's gotta be around here somewhere...wait...there it is!_ He thought, but his mental congratulations were interrupted by his best friend.

"Percy, wait for me!" A young blue and yellow fish named Grover called from behind him.

"Grover, hurry up!" Percy said.

"You know I can't swim that fast." Grover said panting as he finally caught up. Percy didn't really pay any attention.

"There it is." Percy pointed to the intact sunken land ship on a sandy knoll not far from them. The moonlight was shining right on it. "Isn't it fantastic."

"Yeah, sure, it-it's great," Grover said nervously. He had never been this far out at night before. "Now let's get outta here." He tried swimming away, but Percy grabbed his tail fins,

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Percy said, dragging the little fish towards the ship.

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err, looks damp in there. Yeah, and I think I may be coming down with something." Grover said, following Percy along the side of the ship to a large enough porthole. "Yeah, I got this cough." Grover coughed unconvincingly.

"Alright, I'm going inside. You can just stay here, and watch for sharks." Percy said, a mischievous half smile.

"Okay, yeah. You go and I''l stay and-what!? Sharks! Percy!" Grover dashed through the porthole, but got stuck halfway through. "Perc-I can't- Percy help!" Grover cried out, and Percy comes over, inspecting the stuck fish.

"Oh, Grover." Percy said with a chuckle. He pulled on Grover's fins to try and get him unstuck.

"Percy, do you really thing there might be sharks around here?" Grover asked as percy tried to free him.

"Grover, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Percy finally managed to pull Grover through. "This is great-I mean, I really love this." Grover said, failing to hide the tremor in his voice, "excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-AUGHHHHHH!" Grover bumped into an old skeleton, and tripped backwards, knocking down some old rafters. "Percy!" He swam right into the merprince, knocking them both over.

"Geez Grover, are you okay?" Percy asks him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'm okay." Grover said, visibly vibrating. Percy shushed him, and continued swimming around the shipwreck, looking for more cool things. He swam up and through a hole in the ceiling, and peered into another chamber. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Percy said picking up a newfound treasure. It was a three pronged stick, made of some sort of shiny material.

"Wow, cool!" Grover said, forgetting his fear for a minute, "But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet Rachel will." Percy said, shoving the thing in his bag. Rachel was the local seagull, and aficionado of strange human items. Grover smiled, then saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" He said, but Percy didn't seem to hear him. He went to another corner of the room, and found something else.

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?"

"Percy," Grover said, very nervous.

"Grover, will you relax, nothing is going to happen." Percy said, still not noticing the looming shadow.

Grover turned around and was looking straight into the wide open mouth of a great white shark. "AHHHHHHH! Shark shark! Run Run! We're gonna die!" Grover screamed as the shark chased Percy and Grover all around the chamber. Percy held Grover and they dashed up the stairs. The shark cut them off, and nearly go Grover. Percy shoved him out of the way, and dashed the other direction, Grover just ahead of him. Suddenly, his bag caught on a jutting plank. Percy turned right around and retrieved it, but not before the shark scraped his tail fin. Percy winced, but kept on swimming. The shark chased Percy and Grover all the way up and out one of the portholes.

Percy swam around a mast, but Grover swam right into it. He started sinking and the shark went right after him. Percy dropped his bag and swam to catch his friend. He leaned through an anchor and caught the sinking fish. The shark charged them, but got its head stuck in the anchor. Percy and Grover breathed a sigh of relief, and Percy retrieved his bag.

"Big bully! THBBBPPTTT!" Grover blew a raspberry at he shark. The shark snapped at him, and Grover swam behind Percy.

"Grover, you really are a guppy." Percy said with a laugh as he swam towards the surface.

"I am not." Grover objected. The friends approached the surface to talk to Rachel, the Seagull.

 **AN: There it is. This chapter took me a while to write because I'm not as familiar with The Little Mermaid, so I had to keep looking at the script and watching the clips on youtube.  
I'll try to keep up with updating as well as I can. I now work four days a week, so my off days are more full of things I don't have time to do when I work.  
Anyway, please tell me how it is. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the late update! My life has been very busy. I might be getting a full time position at my job until the new year so that will leave less time for updating, so sorry in advance.  
Anyway, please enjoy!**

Percy broke the surface of the ocean close to Rachel's rock. He clutched his bag of treasures in one hand and swam to the rock. Rachel was looking around through some sort of long tube. Rachel was a white seagull with a tuft of red feathers on the top of her head and the tip of her tail. Percy waved to the odd bird.

"Rachel!" Rachel swung the tube around and saw Percy through it, though he looked far away.

"Whoa! Merprince off the port bow! Percy, how ya doin' kid?" Rachel shouted although Percy was right in front of her. She dropped the tube and saw Percy right there. "Wow! You swim fast!"

"Rachel, you know I don't like being called prince." Percy said before showing her the bag, "Look what we found!"

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship, it was really creepy." Grover said.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." Rachel said and started examining the stuff. First she looked at the three pronged stick. "Look at this. Wow, this is special-this is very unusual." Rachel said turning the thing over and over in her wings.

"What? What is it?" Percy asked, hanging on her every word.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out. See," Rachel demonstrated on her red head feathers, "just a little twirl here and a yank there and-voiolay!" Rachel said and her feathers puffed out into a massive puff on her head, "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" She handed the dinglehopper back to Percy.

"A dinglehopper!" Percy said and started using the device on his own unruly black hair.

"What about this one?" Grover asked, handing Rachel the curvy piece of wood.

"Ah, this I haven't seen in years." She picked it up and held it reverently. "This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblat." Percy and Grover leaned in closer. "Now the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when the humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Very boring." Rachel made a disgusted face, "So they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." She took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could into the snarfblat. Nothing came out except seaweed and mud. Then something dawned on Percy.

"Music? Oh the concert!" Percy face-palmed. "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Grover asked, panic rising. Rachel was still muttering to herself about the snarfblat.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go!." Percy said hurriedly packing his things into his bag., and swimming away, "Bye Rachel!" He called back to her.

"Any time your royal highness!" Rachel teased him and waved back.

Percy swam as fast as he could, hoping that his father would not kill him too painfully.  
_

Unbeknownstto the prince, an evil being was watching his every move from a bubble orb in his lair. He was a gruesome creature with tentacles as legs, and golden hair that stuck up on his head. His name was Kronos

"Yeeeees, hurry home, little prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day we had fantastic feasts when I lived in the palace." Kronos picked up a little shrimp and swallowed it whole. "And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing-banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough." He turned to the orb to communicate to his minions "Castor, Pollux! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this handsome young son of his. He may be the key to Poseidon's undoing..."

 **AN: There it is. Not super long cuz i'm sick, so I can't really focus, but I hope you enjoy it. tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is another instalment! Sorry it's so late, I'm working full time now, and its early mornings, so I'm getting all the sleep I can. Well, I'm not sleeping now, so here it is!**

Percy raced through the palace doors, wound through the halls, and burst into the concert hall. No one was there. _I am so dead..._ He thought. He floated in the entranceway until Chiron swam up behind him.

"Your father would like to speak to you." He said, sending the young prince a dirty look. To be fair, Percy did ruin his concert. Percy gulped and followed the seahorse to the throne room. His father, King Poseidon was sitting on his throne, his golden trident in his hand glowing with power, and his eyes flashing just as powerful. Percy stood before his father, head down, looking at his tail fin, sheepishly. Grover hovered just outside the throne room, listening in.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man." Triton said.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just forgot, I.." Percy started.

"Because of your careless behaviour-" Triton was interrupted.

"Careless and reckless behaviour!" Chiron exclaimed.

"-the entire celebration was, er-"

"well it was ruined!" Chiron said, getting in a tizzy, "That's all! Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Grover came swimming up to defend his best friend.

"But it wasn't his fault!" He said confidently, the withered under Poseidon's gaze, "Ah, well, first, ah, this shark chased us-yeah- yeah! And we tried to-but we couldn't- and-grrrr-and, and we woaaahhh! whew, and then we were safe." Grover reenacted the situation terribly, "But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that..." Then he realized what he had just given away.

"Seagull?" Poseidon said to himself, and Percy shot Grover a glare. "What, Oh, you went up to the surface again didn't you? Didn't you!" Triton growled. Percy shrugged.

"Nothing-happened..." Percy said weakly.

"Oh, Percy," Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose, "How many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!" He shouted.

"Dad, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest and only son snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Poseidon put his hands on Percy's shoulders, the fury from his eyes faded for the time being.

"I'm sixteen years old, dad!" Percy said shaking his fathers hands off, "I'm not a child anymore-"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man!" Poseidon said, the fury returning. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-" Percy tried to say.

"Not another word! And I am never, NEVER, to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Poseidon said, banging his trident on the floor in finality. Percy scowled and swam quickly from the room, his sea green eyes flashing in fury.

Poseidon sat back in his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Chiron swam next to him and harrumphed.

"Teenagers...they think they know everything. You give them an inch and they walk all over you."

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Poseidon asked his advisor.

"Definitely not. You've been coddling that boy ever since he was a baby. He needs to experience some tough love. Why, if Percy were my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No sir, I'd keep him under tight control." Chiron said. Poseidon had an epiphany.

"You're absolutely right Chiron." Poseidon said.

"Of course." Chiron was very proud of himself.

"Percy needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him, to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time-"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it!" Triton poked Chiron's chest, and dismissed him.

Chiron wandered down the corridor, keeping an eye out for Percy. "How do I get myself into these situations. I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenage boy." He muttered. He glanced to his right and saw Percy and Grover sneaking off through a side entrance. "Hmm, what is that boy up to now?" He scrambled along after Percy, not yet knowing what to expect.

 **AN: A bit abrupt I know, but I didn't know how else to finish it. Well, tell me how it's going, and leave suggestions if you have them. It doesn't matter what it is, everything will be considered. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late instalment, but it was thanksgiving weekend where I live a few weeks ago, so things have been crazy, on top of full time work.  
So, I won't be doing a singing Percy, because that's just kinda weird, but most of the words will be used. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chiron peeked around the corner where Percy and Grover had disappeared. What he saw amazed him. Before him was a huge grotto cave filled with human paraphernalia. Chiron had to crane his neck back to see the whole thing. The sound of voices drew Chiron's attention back to percy and Grover.

"Percy, are you okay?" Grover asked the prince.

"If only I could make him understand." Percy said, clearly frustrated. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be so bad. He makes it sound like they're all killing machines. But look at all this stuff, isn't it neat! What killer would make all these treasures and wonders. If you look around you'd think I have everything. Gadgets, gizmos, whozits, whatzits, thingamabobs!" Percy kept showing Grover all the things in his cave. "But it's not really enough. I want so much more.

"I want to be where the humans live, walk, run, dance. Oh to have legs to walk on those, what are they called, streets! I would give just about anything to be up there. Oh how I wish I could be part of their world." Percy said.

Just as Percy finished talking, there was a clanging as Chiron tumbled down a stack of whozits in a metal container thing.

"Chiron!"

"Percy, are you mad! How could you-what is all this?" Chiron asked, in a panic.

"It-er-it's just my-um-collection..." Percy smiled nervously.

"Oh, I see. Your collection, hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-"

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Grover asked.

"Oh please, Chiron, he would never understand." Percy said.

"Percy, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Chiron said, even though he didn't want to be babysitting the prince. As he spoke, a shadow passed over the open top in the grotto.

"What do you suppose...?" Percy said and swam up to investigate.

"Percy? Percy!" Chiron hurriedly followed.

When Percy breached the surface he saw bright lights flying across the sky near a floating ship thing. Percy watched, amazed, then Chiron and Grover showed up.

"Percy, what-what are you...jumping jellyfish!" Chiron had seen the boat, "Percy, Percy! Please come back!" But Percy didn't listen, and just kept swimming towards the exciting boat.

He climbed his way up the side until he found a place to watch what was going on. He saw humans having some sort of celebration on the ship. They were all jumping around and dancing; at least that's what Percy thought. The paintings in his cove didn't show how humans moved when dancing, but he had a good idea that that was what they were doing on the ship.

There was a strange, furry, land animal, that made a barking sound like the dolphins in Atlantis. It flounced around the dancing humans on the boat, barking and having a grand old time. Then Percy saw it stop, smell the air, and follow a scent over to where Percy was hiding. Percy ducked behind the bulwarks of the ship just in time. He peeked back to look at the ship again and was face to face with the animal's large, wet nose. Percy gasped then cringed as the animal licked him. Then a lyrical, feminine voice called from the other end of the ship.

"Max, here boy!" A girl had called the animal. "Hey, come on silly doggy, whatcha doin, huh Max? Good boy." The girl said, play wrestling the animal. Percy realized was called a dog.

Percy looked closely at the girl and saw she was stunning. She had blonde curly hair, shinning grey eyes, and an angelic face. She moved with a grace and dignity that showed her noble side, but also with a strength and fierceness that showed she was no precious flower. Percy gazed at her and knew he never had and never will be more in love than right now.

 **AN: And there it is finally! Took me forever to finish the last half of this chapter. Let me know how it is. Next chapter will be mostly in Annabeth's POV (I think).**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next instalment. Let me know what you think. Annabeth's personality might be a tad bit OOC, but i may be wrong. It's been a while since I've read the series.**

While Percy was watching the girl, Rachel flew up beside her.

"Hey there, your majesty! Quite a show, eh?" She said loudly, using Percy's royal title just to annoy him.

"Rachel, be quiet! They'll hear you." Percy warned, grasping her beak to silence her. "I've never seen a human this close before." The girl was dancing around the ships deck, being followed by the dog. "Oh, she's beautiful, isn't she." He was enamoured.

"I dunno, she looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Rachel said.

"Not that one," Percy said with a chuckle. He turned Rachel's head to look at the girl, "the one playing the snarfblat." Percy continued to watch the girl even when another human started talking.  
_

Annabeth collapsed, sitting, onto a crate of rope after dancing her heart out. She pet Max on the head, and glanced around. She looked through a gap where they hauled up lifeboats, and just barely saw a flash of black and sea green. She shook her head and blamed her dehydration; but she could have sworn she saw someone there.

"Silence, Silence!" Charles Beckendorf called. Annabeth groaned internally. Beckendorf tended to be longwinded when it came to just about anything. "It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Princess Annabeth with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." A large, covered thing was rolled into view.

"Oh Beckendorf, y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have!" Annabeth said, punching Beckendorf on the shoulder.

"I know," Beckendorf deadpanned, "Happy birthday, Annabeth!" The cover was pulled off of the thing, to reveal a very large, gaudy looking statue of Annabeth is revealed. Annabeth gave it a weird look, and even Max growled at it.

"Gee Beck, it's...uh...it's really something" Annabeth said, trying not to offend her old friend.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but..." He said, hinting, not so subtilely.

"Oh come on Beck, don't start." Annabeth said, carefree about what he thought abut her not-so-successful relationships. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" Annabeth said, walking past the spot where she thought she saw someone. She did see a person-sized shadow, but didn't pursue. The moon was beautiful, and he sea reflected the stars perfectly. She hopped up onto the bulwarks of the ship. Her functional and comfortable seafaring dress fluttered in the evening wind. The moonlight shone from behind her, framing her angelic blonde hair like a a halo.

"Oh Annabeth, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right man."

"Well then the entire kingdom can go suck an egg, because that's not happening anytime soon. I just can't seem to keep a relationship any longer than a few weeks. I've given up trying." She looked out to sea and only half noticed the dark clouds rolling in and blocking out the stars.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me Beck, when I find him, I'll know-without a doubt. It'll just -bam!-hit me-like lightning." She said just as lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the sky. Annabeth looked out to sea and saw the dark, green-black clouds approaching rapidly and wished she had been paying better attention...

 **AN: Hope it was good. Let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So sorry for the delay in updating! I started college, and things got really busy. I'm on reading week now, so I will update as much as I can. Also, we are learning how to type in one of my classes so I will be able to type my stories faster ;)**

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" The sailor in the Eagle's Nest shouted as the wind came in like an invisible wall. Annabeth hiked up her long skirt and rushed about, fastening ropes to the rigging right alongside the other sailors. They needed all hands on deck in this storm. Max barked about and helped where he could.

Grover and Chiron, in trying to get to Percy on the side of the boat, were washed away by the rising waves. Rachel was blown off her perch and was barely hanging onto a rope, "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" She managed to shout to Percy before being blown away, her last shout carried off, "Percy!"

The ship tossed and crashes through the waves, water getting everywhere, sailors getting knocked back and forth, trying desperately to keep the ship floating. Percy lost his grip on the rigging ropes and was flung out to see like a slingshot. He landed and was momentarily disoriented. he righted himself, and swam up to the boat again. Lightning flashed again, and struck the mast and sail of the ship, setting it ablaze. Percy, who had never seen fire before, gasped at its beauty and terror.

Annabeth, who stood at the helm of the ship, steering with all she was worth, pointed straight ahead. "Look out!" she screamed, but it was too late to change course, and the ship crashed into the looming rock ahead. The sailors were all thrown overboard. Annabeth managed to find a rowboat and the sailors all climbed aboard. The princess saw Beckendorf struggling in the water. "Beck, hang on!" She said and grasped his jacket collar. With the help of sailors Frank and Jason, they managed to drag him aboard. Annabeth then noticed Max still on the ship.

"Max!" She shouted and moved to jump in to save him. Frank stopped her momentarily.

"My lady, you'll drown in those heavy skirts." He said.

Annabeth huffed and stripped down to her knickers before diving into the water to save her precious companion from the burning ship. She clambered up the side, and, dodging falling beams, made it to the lower deck, just below where Max was. "Jump Max!" She called to him, holding out her arms. "You can do it!" Max jumped into her arms, and she ran to the side. Just as she was about to toss him overboard, her foot fell through the floor, and she tripped, but Max flew over the side into the safety of the water.

Annabeth tried to pry her foot free, but it wouldn't budge. She looked over and saw the barrels of gunpowder and thought 'oh no' then the last thing she remembered was Beckendorf shouting "Annabeth!" then the ship exploded.

Percy, who had seen the whole thing, raced forwards. He sees Annabeth slip off of a piece of driftwood and sink. He grasps her under her arms, and hauled her to the surface. He swam her back to the beach, where he waited out the storm, keeping her dry as best he could.

When the storm broke, Rachel flew up next to him to make sure he was alright. She looked him over then noticed the girl on the sand.

"Is she dead?" Percy asked, brushing the damp hair from her face.

"It's hard to say." Rachel said after opening one of the girl's eyes. She lifted the girl's foot to her ear, "Oh, I can't make out a heart beat."

"No look, she's breathing!" Percy said as the girl took in a few breaths and coughed a little. "She's so beautiful." Percy turned her face to look at him. "I would give anything to live where you are, stay beside you. I wish you would smile at me. We would walk, run, and sit in the sand, soaking up the sun. I could be part of your world." Percy said. Chiron and Grover had washed up to shore, and when Chiron saw the two of them, his jaw dropped. Rachel came and closed it for him.

As Percy was touching her face gently, the girl started to come to.

Annabeth slowly regained consciousness, and heard a boy talking to him. He had the most beautiful, masculine voice she had ever heard. When she opened her eyes, she saw the brightest sea green eyes. She reached for his face, but heard Max barking and the handsome face was gone. She saw a quick splash then her face was bombarded with licks from her faithful companion. Beckendorf's voice came from the rocks.

"Annabeth! Oh, Annabeth. You really do delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" He helped the princess to her feet, and brushed her off a bit. Annabeth swayed, holding her head.

"A boy...a boy saved me...he was saying something..and looking at me. He had the most handsome voice, and the most beautiful eyes..." She stammered and swayed some more, nearly falling if it wasn't for Beck.

"Ah, Annabeth, I think you've swallowed a bit too much sea water. Off we go, come on Max." He said and led Annabeth back to the castle, unaware of the eyes that followed them.

Percy gazed at the two retreating. Chiron seemed to be having a mini panic attack.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him," He looked at Grover, who shook his head, " I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece."

"Some how, some day, I will be a part of your world, not just this confining water world." Percy said to himself.

Unbeknownst to the prince of the sea, evil eyes watched him from afar through the eyes of his minions.

"Oh no no no no no no. I can't stand it! It's too easy!" Kronos said, smiling gleefully, "The boy is in love with a human!. And not just any human-a princess! His daddy'll love that. King Poseidon's only headstrong, lovesick son would make a charming addition to my little collection." He said swimming by the rows and rows of dejected, feral merfolk he kept caged in his lair. The ones who didn't live up to their bargain, and the ones who merely annoyed him he kept here. His true enemies he disposed of. He hoped that this little prince would not turn into an enemy. The boy had promise to be a delightfully handsome caged pet...

 **AN: There it is, I hope it's good. I added a few little things here and there. I hope to update later this week, but who knows what life will bring. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: here's the next chapter. I hope it's turning out okay. Please give me feedback.**

Percy stared at himself in the mirror of the coral bathroom in the palace of Atlantis. He smoothed his floating hair to one side, willing it to stay put even in the water. His concentration was interrupted by his oldest sister, Adrina, knocking on the door.

"Perseus, dear, it's time to come out. You've been in there all morning. Other people live here too you know." She protested. Percy elected to not respond and exited the bathroom. He swam over to his room, and started trying to put his hair a different way in front of his own mirror.

"What is with him lately? So concerned about his hair." Percy's middle sister, Atina, said. His sisters kept peering at him through the open door to his room. Percy hummed an unnamed tune to himself and aimlessly floated about. He left his room, and was so lost in thought he bumped into his father.

"Morning Father." He said and shook his hand, a big grin on his face. He kept humming to himself, his beautiful tenor voice echoing through the halls of the palace. He disappeared around a corner before his sisters said anything.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Atina said.

"What? What has he got?" King Poseidon said, worried his only son had something wrong with him.

"Isn't it obvious daddy? Perseus is in love." Adrina said wistfully.

"Percy in love?" Poseidon said, utterly baffled.

Chiron paced nervously back and forth in a back courtyard of the palace, wringing his crab claws. "Okay, so far so good," he said, "I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." He said as underwater lily petals floated down around him, and someone was speaking above him.

Percy was picking at a flower, playing a little game he had seen a human do once, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me!" He ended the game on the final petal. "I knew it!" he said and pumped his fist. He swam around doing his own little 'in love' dance.

"Percy, stop talking crazy!" Chiron said, trying to reason with him. But the infatuated prince paid him no mind.

"I've got to see her again-tonight! Rachel knows where she lives." He started to swim away. Chiron caught hold of his tail fin and tried to stop him.

"Percy, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds, and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to her castle, then grover can splash around to get her attention-" Percy said to himself, ignoring the crab.

"Down here is your home!" Chiron said, finally getting Percy to listen. "Percy, listen to me, the human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. I know the seaweed seems greener in someone else's lake. Going up to the surface is not a good idea."

"And why is that?" Percy challenged.

"The world around you is so amazing, who would want to leave? Up there they work and slave away in the sun, but down here, we are floating in luxury. And up there, they eat fish and the people of your kingdom, or keep them as pets. Down here, we aren't in fear of being eaten. We got no troubles down here under the sea. All the fish friends give us music, they don' have this kind of music up there. They got a lot of sand, we got a hot crustacean band. We are in such luck here, under the sea." Chiron finished his rant, and turned back to Percy, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Percy? Prince Perseus?" He called out, "Oh, somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor!"

"Chiron!" a voice came from the hallways. A little seahorse courier, Chiron recognized him as the new kid, Michael, came quickly and nervously. He couldn't have been in the job for more than a few months; he still saluted for Olympus' sake. "I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?" Chiron said, getting very worried.

"He wants to see you right away- something about his highness, Prince Perseus." Michael said.

"He knows!" Chiron said to himself and nervously made his way to the throne room, hoping he could keep the secret, while not offending anyone.

King Poseidon sat on his throne, fiddling with his trident, lost in thought. "Let's see now, who could the lucky mermaiden be?" He thought absently. Then he noticed Chiron lingering in the entryway, "come in Chiron." He said, all big and kingly.

Chiron took a deep breath, "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." He said to himself, then addressed the king, "yes," He squeaked then corrected himself, "yes, your majesty?" He approached the throne.

"Now Chiron, i'm concerned about Percy. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?" Poseidon asked, trying to get the info he wanted.

"Peculiar?" Chiron asked innocently

"You know, daydreaming, being over fixated on the state of his hair, singing to himself; he never does that! You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh-well, I.." Chiron stammered.

"Chiron," Poseidon said, and beckoned to him, "I know you've been keeping something from me."

"Keeping...something?"

"About my son, Percy?"

"Percy...?" Chiron's knees were knocking.

"In love?" Poseidon said, leaning close, fingering his trident. Chiron hesitated for a moment, but couldn't keep it in.

"I tried to stop him, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away from humans-they are bad, they are trouble, they-"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Poseidon bellowed, grasping hold of Chiron with his massive fist.

"Humans? Ho ho ho, who said anything about humans?" Chiron tried to cover for himself. Poseidon scowled, and pulled Chiron along in search of his son.

 **AN: There it is, please leave a review. I didn't do the Under the Sea song, but the point of the song is made. Also, I didn't know what to call a bathroom or mirror for mermaids, so I just used the same words that humans use. Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow! two in one day! love it!**

Percy followed Grover curiosity boiling inside him. "Grover, why don't you just tell me what this is all about." Percy said, trying to get Grover to tell him why he had dragged Percy out of sword practise to come back to the entrance to his grotto.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Grover said. He led Percy through the tunnel and into the large grotto where Percy stashed all his human stuff. As they emerged in to the spacious cavern, Percy gasped. Standing in the middle of the grotto, was the statue of the princess Percy had saved from the boat.

"Gorver, you rock!" He said, high-fiving him. He swam over to the statue. "It looks just like her. It even has her beautiful grey eyes. Percy just sat staring at the statue for a good long minute before starting to rehearse what to say. He was just getting to the part where he says he likes her, when he noticed a shadow by the entrance and turned. He came face to face with his father.

"Dad..." He said. He noticed Chiron sort of hiding behind Poseidon, and Grover hid behind a chest of knick-knacks.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman," Poseidon said, approaching his son. "I set certain rules, and I expect hose rules to be obeyed."

"But dad, I-"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Father, I had to." Percy said.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Perseus, you know that, everyone knows that!" Poseidon said, using Percy's full name, indicating how mad he was.

"She would have died!" Percy defended.

"One less human to worry about!" Poseidon shouted.

"You don't even know her!" Percy shouted back.

"Know her? I don't have to know her. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling!"

"Father, I love her!" Percy interrupted, then almost regretted what saying it...almost. Everyone in the grotto froze momentarily.

"No..." Poseidon said quietly, then raised his voice, "Have you lost your senses completely, boy? He's a human, you're a merman!"

"I don't care." Percy said, determined to stand his ground. But hardly anyone stood their ground before the mighty King Poseidon for very long.

"So help me boy, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, then so be it!" Poseidon's face darkened and his trident glowed. He started blasting all the artifacts in the grotto, heedless of Percy's shouts for him to stop. Once done with the shelves, Poseidon eyed the statue of the beautiful girl.

"Father no! Percy shouted and swam at his father, but he was too late. Poseidon blasted the statue to tiny pieces. Percy shoved his father away, and sat angrily on a nearby rock. Poseidon left, but what Percy didn't see was the look of shame and regret on his father's face as he turned to leave.

Grover and Chiron slowly approached Percy, and Chiron gingerly tried to talk to him. "Percy, I..."

"Just leave me alone!" Percy growled at them. Grover and Chiron dejectedly left, and Percy was alone.

"Poor boy." A silky voice came from above.

"Poor little boy." A higher voice followed the first. Percy looked up, reaching for his sword, then he remembered that he had left it in the training arena. Two eels, each with one yellow snd one white eye, circled at the top of the grotto, slowly making their way down to where Percy was sitting. Percy relaxed a little. There wasn't much two eels could do to him, but he still remained alert.

"He has a very serious problem." The first eel said.

"If only there was something we could do." The second said.

"But there is something..." The first prompted.

"Who-who are you?" Percy asked, moving a little backwards, and trying to hide the shake in his voice. He had never like eels.

"Don't be scared." The first eel said, coming closer to the prince.

"We represent someone who can help you." The second said. The first wound its way around Percy's middle, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." The first said. The second swam around the back of Percy's head, and twisted with its friend.

"Just imagine," They both said, "you and your princess, together forever." They looked at each other in mock love.

"I don't understand." Percy said.

"Kronos has great powers." The second eel said.

"The sea wizard?" Percy said, knowing exactly of whom they spoke. "Why that's-I couldn't possibly-no!" Percy shook himself, "Get out of here, leave me alone!" He shouted, turning and clenching his fists and making the water agitate a little.

"Suit yourself." The first eel said, but made it seem like the conversation wasn't over yet.

"It was only a suggestion." The second eel said, and as they left, one flicked the face of the broken statue towards Percy. Percy looked down, and picked up the face. He stared at it for a moment before calling back, "wait."

"Yeeeeess?" the two eels said, as if expecting this.

Grover and Chiron waited patiently outside the grotto for Percy to come out. Grover was sniffling.

"Poor Percy," Grover said sadly.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Chiron said, then noticed a shadow pass overhead. Percy was swimming towards the outskirts of his father's kingdom in the company of eels. "Percy, where are you going." He swam up to them, "Your highness, what are you doing here with this riff-raff." Chiron said, addressing Percy by his title like he usually did when around commoners or servants.

"I'm going to see Kronos." Percy said, swimming past him, head held high.

"My prince no! No, he is a demon, he's a monster-" Chiron said, trying to pull him back.

"Why don't you go tell my father, you're good at that!" Percy spit back at him, flicking him off his tail.

"But-but, I" Chiron started, then turned to Grover, "Come on." The both of them followed Percy and the eels towards what would most likely be the start of a bad experience.

 **AN: There it is. There may be another chapter today, not sure yet, but I'm kind of on a roll. Also, I figured Percy wouldn't be one to cry like a teenage girl, so I made him get angry instead. And the only people who call Percy, Percy are his father, Chiron, and Grover. Most everyone else calls him Perseus, or your highness. Kronos will mockingly call him 'your highness', but will either call him 'boy' or 'young man' mostly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am on a roll here! three in one day!**

Percy followed the two eels, introduced as Castor and Pollux, into an area of the sea that he had never been to before. The floor of the sea was covered in sulphuric geysers, and black coral. All in all, a very spooky place. The entrance to the lair of Kronos was the skeleton of a giant sea turtle. Percy looked at the skeleton sadly. Giant sea turtles were rare, and to see ones skeleton was depressing. He hesitated at the doorway.

"This way." Castor and Pollux said, leading Percy inside. He went in, and saw rows and rows of cages. Inside each cage was a miserable looking mer-person. Some feral and shrivelled, some merely staring ahead, and some swimming in circles aimlessly. But they all had something in common: they all had a look in their eyes that indicated they weren't mentally in those cages. They had all lost their minds.

"Come in." a voice from inside said, "Come in, my boy. We mustn't lurk in doorways-it's rude." Percy went further in and saw the owner of the voice. It was a half man, half giant octopus. He had white hair sticking straight up, greyish skin, and about a dozen black tentacles sprouting from the lower half of his body. His voice was smooth, but had a rasp to it, like he had been shouting all his life. "One might question your upbringing." Kronos said, and moved over to a makeshift vanity in the corner. Percy came further into the room where Kronos lived.

"Now then, " Kronos said, after chuckling a little, "You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, princess lady." Kronos fussed with his hair, "Not that I blame you, she is quite the looker, isn't she? Well, my little blowfish, the solution to your problem is simple." The sea wizard finished fussing with his hair and turned to percy. "The only way to get what you want, is to become human yourself." He said casually.

"Can you do that?" Percy asked, totally entrapped by this offer.

"Oh yes, your highness," Kronos said with a mocking bow, "It's what I do, it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself." Kronos swam around Percy, rubbing his tentacles against the boy's middle, making him cringe and shudder. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

"But you're supposed to be an evil monster." Percy said, still a little wary.

"I admit that in the past I was pretty nasty; they weren't kidding when they called me a demon." Kronos said making a hideous face. Percy recoiled, but his face returned to normal just as fast as it had gone hideous. "But I have repented, and made a switch. I fortunately know some magic, and I use it to on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed." Kronos continued.

"Do they just show up?"

"They come to me asking for spells, and I help them. Now it's happened a few times, someone couldn't pay the price for my services, and I'm afraid I had to rake them across the coals." Kronos said, gesturing to the cages of mindless merfolk.

"What did you do to them?" Percy asked.

"That's not important right now, boy." Kronos said. "Now here's the deal," Kronos had a piece of seaweed in his hands. He slung it around Percy, nearly pinning his arms to his side, and pulled him towards himself. Kronos put an arm around Percy and led him around the room.

"I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." Kronos put Percy in front of a cauldron. Percy was keeping a close eye on the tentacles, but Kronos grasped his chin with a tentacle and turned it to face him. "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear little princess to fall in love with you. That is, she has to kiss you." Percy blushed. "Not just any kiss- the kiss of true love. If she does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but if she doesn't you turn back into a merman, and," Kronos pulled Percy closer, "you belong to me."

"No Percy!" Percy heard Chiron call from the entrance to the lair, but he and Grover were silenced by Castor and Pollux.

"Have we got a deal?" Kronos asked Percy, slinging and arm around his shoulders.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Percy mused.

"That's right.." Kronos said, pretending to think, "but you'll have your lovely lady. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it, my boy." Kronos chuckled, "Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I don't have any-" Percy started, panicking a little.

"I'm not asking much, just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it." Percy looked at him expectantly. "What I want from you is..." Kronos placed a finger under Percy's chin, forcing his head back, "your voice."

"My voice?" Percy said, confused. He subconsciously put a hand to his throat.

"That's right, highness. No talking, singing, zip!"

"But without my voice," Percy said, trying to comprehend the logic in this deal, "how can I-"

"You'll have your looks, your handsome face. You are quite the stud muffin. And don't under estimate the importance of body language." Kronos flexed his muscles, and squeezed Percy's biceps with some of his tentacles.

"The women up there don't like a lot of blather, and think that a talkative man is boring. They much prefer their men quiet and withdrawn; it's he who holds his tongue who gets his lady." Percy was still debating and making Kronos impatient. He began to throw things into the cauldron, making the room smokey, and red light flash.

"Come on, you poor unfortunate soul, make your choice. I'm a very busy man, and I haven't got all day. All it costs is your voice." Kronos showed him a picture of the princess, then swiped it away, "Just take a breath and sign the scroll!" Kronos summoned a scroll for Percy to sign, along with a fish skeleton quill.

Kronos leaned to the side as Percy picked up the quill. "Castor Pollux, now I've got him, boys! The boss is on a roll!" he said excitedly. Percy closed his eyes tight and signed his name, much to the shock and horror of Chiron and Grover in the back.

Kronos grasped the scroll, making it disappear, and grinned evilly. He hovered over the cauldron, and began chanting, "Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, la voce to me!" He turned to Percy, grabbed him by the chin tightly, and said, "Now, sing!"

Percy pulled free and started humming a tune he had learned from his mother before she died. It was the first thing that had come into his head. The are where his voice box was located started to glow. Giant smokey hands reached for his face. "Keep singing!" Kronos shouted over the smoke and noise. Percy kept going. He started to recoil away from the smokey hands, but one of Kronos' tentacles wrapped around his tail and held him in place. One of the hands reached into his throat and removed the glowing voice. Percy, himself, stopped singing, but the song was still going from the voice in the smokey hand. Kronos collected the voice in a seashell, and clutched it close, an evil smile on his face.

Percy was engulfed in smoke and light. A horrible pain seared through his tail, like it was splitting in half. He writhed and screamed, Kronos cackled, Grover and Chiron closed their eyes. Percy felt his insides burn slightly, then he felt his lungs desperate for air. He tried to swim up, but he couldn't get is new legs to work. Grover and Chiron rushed forwards and helped him swim up to the surface. Percy gasped for air, and let himself be pulled towards the shore, and towards his princess.

 **AN: And there it is. I hope it's good. If you have any questions, just ask.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here is another chapter! Reading week is almost over, so I won't be updating as quickly. But I hope I gave you all enough to hold you over until next time. :)**

Annabeth sat on a rock at the base of the walls of the castle. She was gazing out to sea, wearing her simple blue trousers and white shirt. Beckendorf hated when she wore pants; he said it made her look less like a princess. Which she was okay with. Max was playing around her legs.

"That voice, I can't get it out of my head. It was so smooth. And his eyes, they were bluer than the depths of the ocean. I've looked everywhere, Max." Annabeth said, "Where could he be?" She asked herself, scratching Max's ears.

Percy was sprawled over a rock with his wet, black hair hanging over his eyes. Chiron and Grover panted from the effort of swimming the newly transformed prince to the surface. Percy leaned back against a large rock in the shallows, and saw two light coloured appendages sticking out from his body. He lifted one of his legs and wiggled what he assumed were his toes. He grinned and wiggled his other foot.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" Rachel said, flying down from the sky. She alighted on one of Percy's knees, which was sticking out of the water. "Look at ya, look at ya! Still as handsome as ever! But, there's something different." She speculated. Percy nodded."Don't tell me, I got it, it's your hair, right? You been using that dinglehopper, right?" She asked.

Percy shook his head, smiling.

"No? No, huh, well let me see," she hopped over to Percy's other leg, where his foot was sticking out of the water. "New tail fin shine?" Percy rolled his eyes, and began rubbing Rachel's feathery belly with his foot. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll-" She was cut off by Chiron yelling,

"He's got legs, you idiot! He traded his voice to the sea wizard and got legs. Jeez lady.." Chiron said, crossing his claws.

"I knew that!" Rachel said.

"Percy's been turned into a human." Grover said, "He's gotta make the princess fall in love with him, and she's gotta kiss him." Percy decided to try out his new legs. He got up shakily, his legs feeling like a sea sponge.

"And he's only got three days!" Chiron exclaimed as Percy tried to walk, but stumbled and fell, creating a tidal wave over his friends. "Just look at him. On legs. On human legs!" Chiron began freaking out. "My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would his father say? I''l tell you what his father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what his father'd say!" Percy was picking kelp out of his hair. "I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him, just like I shoulda done the minute-"

Percy picked up the crab and shook his head frantically, "and don't you shake your head at me, young man. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that wizard to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be..." Chiron faltered at Percy's expression of pleading. "just be...just be miserable for the rest of your life." Chiron sighed and hung his head a little, "alright, alright, I'll try to help you find your princess." Percy grinned and high-fived the crab, "What a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Percy, I'm telling ya, if you want to be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one." Rachel said, finding an old boat sail and beginning to try to dress Percy.

Annabeth was kicking at stones on the beach, Max trailing behind her. Max stopped, and sniffed the air, like he was on a scent. He darted forward barking, and acted like he wanted Annabeth to follow him.

"Max, huh, what...Max!" Annabeth said confused, then shouted as Max ran off ahead. She followed, wondering where her dog was taking her.

Rachel stood back and admired her work. "You look great, kid, you look sensational!" Percy, not knowing how humans dressed, agreed with her. The sail was arranged with some rope so that the bulk of it was around his waist draping to the ground, and there was a corner secured over his left shoulder. **(Think Roman toga)**

They all heard the sound of an animal coming near, and hid. Well, Grover and Rachel hid. Chiron scuttled into Percy's makeshift clothes, and the animal chased Percy. The boy had never been chased by an animal like this before, and being new to legs, he wobbled away as fast as he could, and found refuge on a rock.

Turned out all the animal wanted to do was lick him and play. Percy smiled a bit, and push the overexcited creature away.

"Max!" A female voice came from around a corner. Percy saw the girl and recognized her as the princess. "Max, quiet. What's gotten into you boy?" She then noticed Percy on the rock. He couldn't help but stare at her, all cleaned up, and looking stunning.

"Oh, I see." Annabeth said. Max bounded up to Percy, and Annabeth came closer. Percy combed his hand through his hair, trying to tame it a little. "Are you okay sir? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really." Annabeth explained, and looked up, only to see Percy staring at her. "You seem very familiar to me. Have we met?" Percy nodded, "We have met? I knew it!" She said, thinking this could be the boy who saved her. His eyes were the same colour.

"You're the one-the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Annabeth asked. Percy tried to say his name, but nothing came out. He looked sad, subconsciously putting a hand to his throat. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, Percy pointed to his throat, "you can't speak?" Percy confirmed with a nod of his head. Annabeth looked disappointed, "Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought." Annabeth said. If this boy couldn't speak, then there's no way he could have been the boy with the handsome voice.

Percy then got an idea. He could try to tell the princess who he was through actions! He began trying to mime out that he had rescued her from the storm. "What is it? You're hurt? No, no, you need help?" Annabeth tried to guess, hopping up on the rock. But her hand slipped, and she would have fallen if Percy hadn't caught hold of her waist and kept her on her feet.

"Whoa! Thanks." She said. Percy smiled, but his still wobbly legs started giving out again. "Careful, easy," Annabeth said, helping him stand this time. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, you'll be alright." annabeth said and helped Percy walk towards the castle.

What Annabeth didn't notice was the encouraging thumbs up Percy shot to his friends. The human princess helped the merprince walk back to the castle.

 **AN: Ooh, it's getting interesting! LOL! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is** **another chapter! I didn't have any homework, so I'm writing for this story! Just a heads up, a little piece of this chapter is mostly from Chiron's (Sebastian's) POV, because thats what happens in the movie. It cuts back to Annabeth and Percy after that. Anyway, enjoy!**

Percy had been whisked away by the ladies-in-waiting the minute the castle people heard story of how he just appeared. Annabeth told them he was washed up from a shipwreck, which was almost true; if by shipwreck she meant evil sea sorcerer, then yes, a shipwreck. Percy was brought into a room with a large basin full of water. It looked like an ocean knock-off to him.

"Now you undress and hop in, and I'll send in someone to give you a hand." The lady-in-waiting left, and Percy stripped and lowered himself into the strange basin. It was warm, much warmer than the ocean and it almost burned him. But as he got used to it, he loved it. There were also bubbles in the water. Percy had always played and tried to eat the bubbles in the ocean **(like catching snowflakes)** , but these bubbles tasted disgusting, so Percy kept them clear of his face.

"I see you like the bubbles." A female voice came from the door. Percy jumped a little and saw an older woman, who introduced herself as Hestia. Percy tried to hide himself, but she just chuckled. "Don't worry young man, I've seen many things in my life. The only embarrassment is that which you choose to experience." She said, and started helping Percy wash. She talked a bit to herself as she went.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor boy. We'll have you feeling better in no time." She said, then picked up his makeshift clothes. "I'll just, uh," she made a face, "I'll just get this washed for you."

But what Percy and Hestia didn't see was the little crab hiding in a fold in the ruined 'clothes'. Chiron glanced around then, when he saw he was being picked up, he ducked back into the fold. He was carried out of the room and into the laundry room, where he was thrown into a wash basin.

The water was not ocean fresh, and Chiron sputtered a bit upon entry. Then he had to duck under as a group of young women were washing the clothes and gossiping; he only heard parts of the conversation, but he figured out it was about Percy.

"Well, you must have at least heard about this boy." One young lady said. He heard someone refer to her as Selena. Another lady, known as Piper, responded,

"Well, Drew says-" and Chiron was shoved under while the lady washed the shirt he was in, "-but since when has Drew got anything right. I mean, really, this boy shows up in rags and doesn't speak-"

Chiron was put through the wringer, literally, and found his way into a shirt pocket that was hanging to dry.

"...not my idea of a prince. If Annabeth is looking for a guy, I know a couple of highly available ones right here.." Piper continued.

Chiron found his way out of the shirt, and through a window. He landed, rubbed his head then gasped. He was in the kitchen, otherwise known as the slaughter-house. There were fish and sea creature corpses all over the room. Chiron couldn't take it, and he fainted.

Annabeth meanwhile was waiting in the lavish dining room for dinner to start, and for the boy to join them. Beckendorf was sitting in his chair, trying to talk sense into her.

"Oh, Annabeth, be reasonable. Nice young boys just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion, like some-" Annabeth interrupted him,

"I'm telling you Beck, he was real! And I'm gonna find that girl, and I'm gonna marry him." She said looking out the window. She was smitten with a boy she had never officially met, but she was actually okay with it. She heard a laughing voice, and saw Hestia leading the boy in, but it was obvious he was a little uncomfortable.

"Haha, come on hun, don't be shy." She said and gave him a little nudge into the spacious dining room.

Percy took a half dozen steps forward, marvelling at the dining room. He saw Annabeth and shrugged as if to say 'how do I look'. He was dressed in black calf-boots, blue trousers, a brown belt, a loose, white shirt, and a dark blue jacket. Percy had noted before, while putting the belt on, that there was a spot for a sword sheath, but no sword came with the belt.

"Oh, isn't he so handsome." A maidservant said, as she was setting the table for dinner. Annabeth glanced over and saw it was Piper. The princess mentally remembered that she was on dining duty after laundry today. Annabeth made it a point to be friends with the servants, and know their routine. Piper winked subtly at her, and continued with her duties. Annabeth turned back to Percy.

"You look, great." Annabeth said, and he did. the blue jacket made his sea green eyes pop. Percy smiled and blushed a bit.

"Won't you sit down, young man?" Beckendorf said, gesturing to an empty seat. Piper held his seat out for him, and blushed hard when he smiled a thank-you. Percy was used to being around servants that had crushes on him; although it made him feel a bit awkward.

"You must be hungry. Dinner will be served shortly. It's not often we have such young dinner guests." Beckendorf said as Annabeth sat down. Percy saw there was a dinglehopper next to his place setting. He picked it up, thinking he had to do his hair before eating, and began combing his unruly black hair. He looked at Annabeth and Beckendorf and both looked back with raised eyebrows. Percy slowly put the dinglehopper down and placed his hands in his lap, blushing hard.

Percy looked at Beckendorf and saw him put a snarfblat in his mouth. He grinned, thinking that there would be some music. Beck handed him the snarfblat. "Do you like it? It's rather-" Percy took it and blew hard into the mouth piece "-fine..." The ashes in the snarfblat had blown all over Beck's face. Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Oh my," Hestia said, having come into the room right at that moment.

Annabeth coughed, "sorry Beck." She said seriously.

"Why Lady Annabeth, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Hestia said. Percy smiled a little, he had made her laugh!

"Oh, very amusing." Beck said, wiping is face. "Hestia, what's for dinner?"

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Hestia said, and it made Percy wonder where Chiron had swam off to...

 **AN: there it is! glad I had time to do it! I have some great ideas for the climax near the end! please let me know how it's going! thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I managed to squeeze in some writing time this weekend, as it is Easter and a long weekend, so no homework (yay!). Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Meanwhile, Chiron was still in the kitchen, watching the palace chef, Chef Leo, cook up the dinner, and what he saw made him ill. He saw the dead corpses of the citizens of the sea strewn around the kitchen. The chef himself was humming and smiling as he chopped and fried the fish. Chef Leo had contraptions all around the kitchen to help him cook better and faster. A machine for slicing, a machine for de-boning, and even a machine for cooking; however, Leo enjoyed performing those tasks himself when he wasn't cooking for large audiences.

Chef Leo was singing as he prepared the dinner,

"Les poissons, les poissons, How I love les poissons. Love to chop and to serve little fish. First I cut of their heads, Zen I pull out their bones. Ah mais oui, ça c'est toujours delish. Les poissons, les poissons, Hee hee hee, haw haw haw! With the cleaver I hack them in two, I pull out what's inside, and I serve it up fried God, I love little fishes, don't you? Here's something for tempting the palate. Prepared in the classic technique. First you pound the fish flat with a mallet. Then you slash through the skin, Give the the belly a slice, Then you rub some salt in, 'Cause that makes it taste nice." Then he noticed Chiron trying to crawl away without being seen,

"Zut alors! I have missed one. Sacre bleu, what is zis? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet, little succulent crab? Quelle dommage! What a loss, Here we go, in the sauce. And some flour, I think just a dab. Then I stuff you with bread, It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead. And you're certainly lucky, you are. 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot. Tout à l'heure, mon poisson! Au revoir!"

After the chef had finished his terrible song, he flung Chiron towards the pot of boiling water. Chiron caught himself, and swung back out of the pot, and landed on his back. Leo looked over at the noise, and saw the crab he had just thrown into the pot, out of the pot. He picked Chiron up with his tongs, and inspected him. Chiron reached over and pinched Leo on the nose, causing the chef to drop said tongs and crab, and begin chasing Chiron all over the kitchen.

The ensuing chase and fight caused such a ruckus, that Hestia, who was serving the drinks in the dining room, went to go see what Leo was up to. She looked into the kitchen and it looked like a hurricane had gone through it. Leo's contraptions were all over the place, dishes and broken casks of different liquids strewn across the floor, and there was Leo, under the counter, looking for something and muttering to himself.

"Leo!" Hestia said, astonished. Leo sat up and bumped his head on the counter. He looked to Hestia, a large hammer poised in his hand. "What are you doing?!" Hestia exclaimed. She didn't get angry often, but when she did, it was usually at the eccentric chef.

"Well, I-I was just-er, er- I'm sorry ma'am." Leo said, and shamefully. Hestia huffed, grabbed the ready and waiting dinner plates (thankfully untouched), and stormed off to the dining room.

"You know, Annabeth, perhaps our handsome young guest would enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour." Beckendorf said to Annabeth as the plates were set before them. The princess, however, was lost in thought, staring into the ocean blue of Percy's eyes. Percy was blushing slightly and smiling back at her.

"Sorry Beck, what was that?" She said, snapping back to reality.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Beck said, trying to get Annabeth to be social and Queen-worthy one day. As he was speaking, he lifted his plater cover, and Percy saw Chiron huddled under a piece of lettuce. Chiron motioned for him to be quiet. Percy lifted his lid and urged Chiron to run to his plate. The crab did, and Percy quickly turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Easy Beck, easy. It's not a bad idea. If he's interested." Annabeth said. She looked at Percy, who was holding down his plater cover and looking at her innocently. "Well, what do you say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Percy nodded eagerly, excited to see the human world outside of the palace.

"Wonderful!" Beck said, "Now lets eat, before the crab wanders off my plate." Beck went to stab at the crab, but it was no longer there. Flabbergasted, he started to get up to demand another from the chef, but Percy stopped him. Percy offered him his cooked crab (not Chiron), and gestured that he didn't eat meat. Beckendorf accepted this and ate it. Chiron hid in Percy's jacket pocket until they were safe in Percy's suite of rooms.

After the meal was done, Percy went up the stairs and eventually found his rooms. He changed into the navy blue shirt and pants laid out for him for sleeping, and Chiron was able to stretch. The sea prince looked over the balcony and saw Annabeth roughhousing in the yard with Max.

"Come here boy, haha, good boy!" She said as Max licked her face. She looked up and saw Percy watching her. She waved with a smile, and he blushed and waved back awkwardly. He backed up into the room, and flopped onto the bed.

"This has got to be the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man." Chiron said as Percy started to get comfortable on the large bed. "Now, we got to make a plan to get that lovely girl to kiss you, because she doesn't look like the sort to go kissing every strange boy to wash up on shore, if you know what I mean." Percy gave him a confused look, but Chiron continued, "Tomorrow, when she takes you for that ride, you gotta look as handsome as possible. You gotta give her a smoulder of a smile, but show as much gentleness in your eyes as possible," then the crab noticed his prince was sound asleep. He smiled, blew out the candle, and hopped onto the pillow next to him.

"You are hopeless boy, you know that?" He brushed a lock of black hair off of Percy's forehead. "Completely hopeless. Goodnight your highness." He curled up and fell asleep.

000000000

In the undersea palace of Atlantis, Michael the seahorse was reporting to King Poseidon.

"Any sign of them?" Poseidon asked the exhausted seahorse, who had just come into the throne room from a long night of searching. Young Michael had been temporarily promoted to Kings Courier for the duration of the search for the Prince.

"No, your majesty. We've searched everywhere. We have found no trace of Prince Perseus, or Lord Chiron."

"Well keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home." Poseidon ordered.

Michael sighed, "Yes sire." He said and left, knowing he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Poseidon held his head in his hands, "What have I done, what have I done?"

 **AN: There it is! Hope you like it! Please leave a review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Another chapter while on my break at school!**

The next morning, Percy was up before the sun crested the horizon, too excited to sleep anymore. He missed the blue hue the sun cast into the ocean, but he made up for it by spending some time under the water in his morning bath. He was reminded of his planned outing with Annabeth when Hestia knocked on the door.

"Young man, your carriage is almost here." She announced, wisely not coming into the room. Percy tried to tell her that he'd be right out, but remembered he had no voice. So he just threw a towel around his waist and gave Hestia a thumbs-up through the cracked open door.

After quickly dressing in the provided white shirt, black pants, and navy blue jacket, he was ready for his tour. Annabeth was at the carriage but waited for Percy before getting in. The sea prince helped the land princess into the carriage, and Annabeth flicked the reins. They were off with a wave to the castle staff.

Annabeth steered the carriage through the gates, and down the lane to the town. Percy couldn't stop staring at everything. He was in awe of the animal pulling the carriage: a horse. They passed over a bridge and rode along the canal, where Grover was watching the whole thing. He called out to Chiron, who was hidden in Percy's jacket,

"Has she kissed him yet?"

"Not yet!" Chiron called back to him. Grover sighed in disappointment.

Percy and Annabeth parked the carriage, and decided to visit the market. The people they passed bowed or curtseyed as Annabeth walked by.

"Sorry about all the bowing and stuff." She apologized. Percy waved it off. he was used to it too, but there was no way he could tell her that.

They heard music playing, and Annabeth said, "do you want to dance?" and Percy nodded, even though he had no idea how to dance on legs. With a tail under the water he was Atlantis's best dancer; on land and with legs, he stumbled a lot at first. But after a few tries, he finally got a good rhythm going. The music ended, and Annabeth led Percy back to the carriage.

"Yo Grover, any kissing?" Rachel called to the loyal fish.

"No." Grover said dejectedly.

"Well they better get cracking!" Rachel said.

Annabeth and Percy were settled into the carriage and Annabeth turned to Percy, blushing slightly.

"I know a great place we can go. I found it last week when looking for some alone time." Percy nodded and allowed Annabeth to take him there. "Did you want a turn at driving?" She offered to him. He grinned, having always wanted to drive one of those, shoved the things they had bought at the market into Annabeth's hands, grabbed the reins and they were flying.

Percy had no idea what he was doing, but it was fun. They bumped along, nearly crashing as they jumped over a ravine. Then Percy calmed down, and Annabeth could breathe again. Annabeth took control of the carriage as they neared the desired destination. It was a lagoon with a large willow tree in the centre. In the setting sun it looked beautiful.

"Here it is. There's a small row boat beached over there." Annabeth said, pointing to a little inlet in the lagoon. They climbed aboard and Percy took up the oars. Annabeth would have but Percy insisted.

Hidden in the back, behind the reeds near the shore, Rachel and Grover were watching the two in the rowboat, and trying to get closer.

"Move over," Grover protested to Rachel, who was hogging the vantage point, "move your big feathers. I can't see a thing."

"Nothing is happening." Rachel told him, not moving. "Only one day left, and that girl ain't puckered up once." She said, disappointed. Then she got a brilliant idea, "okay, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." She said and alighted on a branch in the willow tree that Percy and Annabeth and just rowed under. She then proceeded to make some very unromantic, and unpleasing sounds.

"Woah, somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Annabeth said with a chuckle. Percy grinned, but looked just behind Annabeth to where Rachel was and gave her a grimace. She, in return, gave him a thumbs up. Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Rachel, cut it out. You sound like upset stomach." Chiron told her. "Jeez man, I'm surrounded by amateurs. You want something done, you got to do it yourself." He dove under the water, grabbed a reed stick to conduct with, then gathered the animals in the lagoon to him. "First, we got to set the mood." He lifted his stick, and began to cue in different parts of the music, "Percussion...strings...winds...words..." And he began to sing

"There you see him, sitting there across the way,  
He don't got a lot to say, but there's something about him.  
And you don't know why, but you dying to try you want to  
Kiss the boy."

Annabeth tilted her head, "did you hear something?" she asked. Percy shook his head and kept rowing, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Yes you want him, look at him you know you do.  
Possible he want you to, there is one way to ask him.  
It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the boy"

During that stanza of the song, Percy leaned forward a bit, and Annabeth came forward too. But she stopped a few inches from his mouth, blushed, and turned away. Percy sighed discreetly, and kept rowing.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my,  
look like the girl too shy, ain't gonna kiss the boy.  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad,  
Ain't it a shame, too bad, she gonna miss the boy."

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name." Annabeth said. Percy smiled and stopped rowing, letting the boat drift. "Maybe I can guess. Is it Miguel?" Percy made a face, "Okay no, hah, is it, David? Robert?" Percy shook his head at all of these. Chiron huffed, and leaned in closer to Annabeth's ear,

"Perseus, his name is Perseus." He suggested, trying to get her to call him by his given name.

"Perseus?" Percy nodded, but made a 'shorten' gesture with his hands, "Percy?" Percy nodded excitedly. "Percy! That's a great name. Okay Percy."

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon.  
Girl, you better do it soon, no time will be better.  
He don't say a word and he won't say a word until you  
Kiss the boy.

Sha la la la la la, don't be scared,  
you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the boy.  
Sha la la la la la, don't stop now,  
don't try to hide it now, you want to kiss the boy.

Sha la la la la la, float along,  
and listen to the song, the song say kiss the boy.  
Sha la la la la, the music play,  
do what the music say, you got to kiss the boy."

Throughout the song, Annabeth kept staring at Percy, and Percy was staring at her. And as the song kept prompting Annabeth to 'kiss the boy', Annabeth leaned forward, Percy moving to meet up with her. Both were almost touching lips, when Percy felt a jolt and the boat tipped over, sending Percy and Annabeth flying into the water.

Percy looked around under the water and saw the tails of two familiar looking eels swim away. He reached for his sword, but remembered he didn't have it, nor could he breathe under water. He swam up as best he could, but he did't know how to swim with human legs.

"Woah hang on, I got you." Annabeth said, grasping him under the arms and pulling him to shallow water. They righted the boat, and laughed at the timing.

"Well, we should really get back. It's late." Annabeth said. Percy nodded, but had a sad look on his face when she turned her back.

000000000

Down in the depths of the lagoon, the two eels slapped tails in satisfaction.

Kronos, watching from his lair, said, "nice work boys. That was a close one. Too close." Be began pacing the lair, "The little brat! Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, she'll be kissing him by sunset for sure." the sea sorcerer moved to his shelf of ingredients and started gathering things for a spell, "Well it's time Kronos took things into his own tentacles!" He threw the things in the cauldron.

"Poseidon's son will be mine-and then I'll make him writhe. I'll make him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Kronos cackled as the spell finished and he morphed into a handsome young man with sandy hair, blue eyes, and a toned body. "Look out princess, Luke is coming to visit."

000000000

Annabeth stood on her balcony, playing a sad, old sea shanty on her sailors flute. It had been taught to her by her father before he was lost at sea.

"Annabeth," Beckendorf said, coming to join her, "if I may say, far better than any dream boy is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." He said and pointed to Percy's window. She looked up and saw him staring longingly out to sea, then he went further back into the room so she couldn't see him.

Annabeth sighed, and tossed the flute into the ocean. She had to get her mind back into reality. There was no ocean-boy, she wouldn't find that perfect voice. She began to go inside when she heard the sound of a young man singing a delightful lullaby. She looked and saw a young man, a little older than herself, walking along the beach. She listened intently, as it was the same voice she had heard when she woke up from the shipwreck. She looked closer, and his silhouette matched that of the figure who had rescued her. She listened long and hard, and was sure that was the voice.

Unbeknownst to Annabeth, the music entranced her, and she fell in love with the owner of that voice.

"Hello princess," The owner of the voice said to her from the beach below her balcony. "My name's Luke."

 **AN: This was a long one, but so worth it. The plot thickens! Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: And I'm back! It's between semesters, and it's time for another chapter.**

Percy was sound asleep when he heard Rachel's voice come from the window in his rooms.

"Percy, Percy, wake up wake up! I just heard the news!" She shouted and Percy looked up groggily. Rachel was shaking his hand and Chiron was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Congratulations boyo, we did it!"

"What is this idiot babbling about." Chiron asked, irritated at the early wake up call.

"Right, as if you two didn't know, eh." Rachel said, winking at Chiron. "The whole town's buzzing about the princess getting herself hitched this afternoon!" Percy gave him a confused look, not knowing what 'hitched' meant. "You know, he's getting married." Rachel said. She high-fived Chiron, and turned to Percy, "Just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later. I wouldn't miss it!" She flew out the window.

Percy processed what had just happened, then grinned and leapt off the bed. He ran to the door, stopping briefly to try, in vain, to tame his bedhead. He rushed to the stairs, clad only in his sleeping shirt and pants, and skipped steps to the lowest landing. But he stopped short and ducked behind a pillar when he heard Beckendorf talking to Annabeth and a tall boy next to her. He was tall, with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Well, uh, Annabeth, I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery man of yours does in fact exist. And he is lovely. Congratulations my boy." Beckendorf shook hands with the blonde guy.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Annabeth said, but Percy thought she didn't sound right.

"Oh, yes, of course, Annabeth. But, err, these things take time, you know..." Beckendorf said hesitantly.

"This afternoon, Beckendorf. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Annabeth said.

"Oh, oh very well, Annabeth, as you wish." Beckendorf said.

Percy didn't want to hear anymore. He stormed back up the stairs, and didn't see Luke look back at him and smirk.

00000000000

Rachel was flying around the harbour, humming to herself, trying to kill time before the ceremony started. She flew by the wedding ship, and heard a male voice, but it sounded nothing like Percy. She flew to the porthole and saw the Princess's fiancee there. He was adjusting his suit and talking to himself.

"What a lovely husband I'll make, I'll simply look dashing." He finished tying his tie, "This are working out according to plan, and soon that little merboy, and his father's kingdom will be mine!" The young man tilted the mirror and Rachel saw the reflection of Kronos the sea sorcerer. She gasped.

"The sea sorcerer! Oh no...He's..I gotta-" She said, and raced off to find Percy.

Percy, meanwhile was sitting on the dock with Chiron and Grover as the wedding ship disembarked. He threw pebbles into the water in anger and frustration. How could he not have seen this coming. He was just about to go back inside, when he saw Rachel heading their way.

"Percy! Percy!" She landed on the dock next to him, panting. "Percy, I was flying, and-of course I was flying-and I saw that the watch-the sorcerer was watching the mirror, and he was singing with a stolen set o' pipes!" Percy and Chiron gave her confused looks. She grabbed Chiron, "Do you hear what I'm telling you! THE PRINCESS IS MARRYING THE SEA SORCERER IN DISGUISE!" She shouted.

"Are you sure about this?" Chiron asked her, knowing her tendency to exaggerate.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean, when it's important." Rachel said and Chiron had no words.

"What are we gonna do?" Grover asked.

Percy stood up and heard Kronos' voice in her head from when he had cast the spell. "Before the sun sets on the third day..." He frowned, and jumped into the ocean; he was not going to let her go without a fight. Chiron nearly panicked as his prince jumped into the water, but he sent down some barrels.

"Percy, grab onto that. Grover, get him to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Chiron said, taking charge.

"I'll try!" Grover said, as determined as ever.

"I must get to the sea king. He must know about this."

"What about me? What about me?" Rachel asked.

"You, find a way to stall that wedding!" Chiron said and jumped off the dock into the sea.

"Stall the wedding. How, what...That's it!" She flew around the lagoon and sea shore, squawking to get the attention of all the animals. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

She led the animals and sea creatures to the boat to stall the wedding. Rachel heard the wedding march going on the boat and saw Annabeth and the blonde guy, Luke, walking down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest said.

Grover was hauling Percy towards the ship as fast as he could. "Don't worry Percy. we're gonna make it. We're almost there."

"Do you annabeth, take Luke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest said. Luke glanced at the setting sun and smirked

"I do." Annabeth said, still under a spell.

"Eh, and do you..." The priest continued, but was interrupted by a hoard of animals, birds and sea creatures alike, who were attacking Luke. Birds dive-bombed his face, and starfish attached themselves to his body and face. "Then by the power vested in me..." The priest continued.

"Get away from me, you slimy little-ah!" He cried, prying the starfish away, then he was tossed in the air by a seal. Percy climbed the anchor chain, and scrambled over the bulwarks. Rachel attacked Luke's face, and tried to get the necklace with Percy's voice off of his neck. Max the dog ran up and but Luke in the behind, causing the necklace to fall and shatter and Percy's feet. Percy's voice floated up to his throat, singing the lullaby that his mother had taught him. The spell over Annabeth broke and Percy got hi voice back.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, looking at Percy, who could now talk.

"Annabeth!" He said and went to her.

"You can talk. You're the one!" She said.

"Annabeth, get away from him!" Luke cried out, but his voice had changed back to Kronos.

"It was you all the time." Annabeth said and held Percy's hands.

"I wanted to tell you." Percy said and pulled her close. They were seconds away from a kiss.

"Annabeth no!" Luke yelled.

Then the sun set, and Percy felt as if his legs were on pins and needles; like they were being stitched back together. Percy fell to the floor, clutching his transforming legs. Annabeth looked down and saw Percy lying down, his legs turned into a tail.

"You're too late! You're too late!" Kronos shouted and summoned lightning as he turned into his true form. The crowd on the boat screamed, and Kronos slithered his way towards Percy.

The young sea prince couldn't get away, and Kronos managed to grab him. He wrapped a muscular arm around Percy's neck, clamped a hand over his mouth, and turned to face Annabeth.

"So long, lover girl!" And he dived over the side, with Percy struggling in his grasp.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as she saw the love of her life dragged overboard.

 **AN: It's getting intense! Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: And here we are again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Percy struggled to be free of Kronos' choking hold on his neck. The Sorcerer eventually tired of his struggles and grasped his arm instead, twisting it at a painful angle as he dragged the merprince deeper into the sea. Percy noticed a cage, like the one he had seen at the entrance to Kronos' lair outside of Atlantis, sitting on the ocean floor.

"Poor little Prince Perseus," Kronos drawled, "it's not you I'm after. I've got a much bigger fish to-"

"Kronos, Stop!" Kronos was interrupted in his speech by none other than Poseidon himself, and he was not happy. He thrust his trident into Kronos' face.

"Why, King Poseidon! HAHA, how are you?" Kronos said casually.

"Let him go!" Poseidon demanded, but Kronos just pulled Percy's arm tighter, causing Percy to wince.

"Not a chance, Barnacle Beard! He's mine now. We made a deal." Kronos said. He thrust Percy towards his eels, who held him tight. Then Kronos showed Poseidon the scroll with Percy's signature.

"Dad, I'm sorry! This isn't what I wanted!" Percy said to his father. Poseidon looked at his son, then tried to blast the contract with his trident. Nothing happened, except Kronos getting knocked back a little. The eels pulled Percy towards the cage that Kronos had put there ahead of time.

"You see?" Kronos sad, chuckling a bit. "The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable-even for you. Of course, I always was a man with an eye for a bargain." Kronos swam his way next to Percy, who was very near the cage door. "The only son of the sea king is a very precious commodity."

Kronos grabbed Percy by the back of the neck and pushed him into the cage, stopping just before he was fully engulfed by the iron. Percy put out his hands at the edges of the cage, and stopped himself from going any further. He could feel the madness already starting to peck at his mind. He shook off the whispers, and focused on what was happening. Poseidon rushed forward to save his son, but Kronos put out a slimy tentacle, halting him in his tracks.

"But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better." Kronos purred, a smile starting at the corners of his mouth.

"No dad, don't-agh!" Percy started to say, but Kronos tightened his grip on Percy's neck.

Meanwhile, up on the surface, Annabeth had scrambled aboard a landing boat, launched it, and was now rowing to where she had seen that octopus thing drag Percy down. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" Beckendorf called from the ship.

"Beck, I lost him once, I'm not going to lose her again." She called back to him.

Down in the sea, Kronos had almost succeeded...

"Now, do we have a deal?" Kronos said, bringing up the contract again so Poseidon could sign his name. The sea king looked at Percy. His son was using all his strength to keep from being pushed into the cursed cage. Poseidon lifted his trident and blotted out Percy's name, replacing it with his own. "HA! It's done then!" Kronos said and threw Percy against a rock. He used his magic to force Poseidon into the cage.

"No..No!" Percy yelled as his father had the cage door shut on him. Percy saw the madness take effect immediately, and his once proud father turned into a shell of his former self. Chiron, who had seen the whole thing, looked at his king sadly.

"Your majesty..."

"Father," Percy said and tried to pry the bars open, but they didn't budge.

"At last, it's mine." Kronos said and picked up the crown from where it had fallen off of Poseidon's head. He put it on his head, and took the fallen trident in his hands.

"You monster!" Percy leapt at Kronos, wrapping his arms around the sorcerer's neck, in an attempt to subdue him. Kronos merely shook him off like an obnoxious child.

"Don't fool with me, child!" He pushed the trident at Percy's chest, backing him against a rock. "Contract or no contract, dead or alive, you will be mine!" He grabbed Percy by the throat. But Kronos' grip slackened as fast as it had tightened. He now had a large cut on his arm. Percy looked up and saw Annabeth floating in the water, her arm still in position from throwing a harpoon at Kronos.

"Why you insolent brat!" Kronos bellowed at her. He wrapped tentacles around Percy's wrists to keep him in place.

"Annabeth look out!" Percy shouted, not sure if she could hear him underwater.

"After her!" Kronos shouts to his eels. Castor and Pollux swim up to grab Annabeth. The princess was able to draw a breath before being pulled back down. The eels had her wrapped securely in their grasp. Fortunately, Chiron and Grover came to her rescue. They fought off the eels with all they had. It was enough to free Annabeth, but Kronos still had the trident.

"Say good bye to your little sweetheart!" Kronos said and took aim. Percy growled and shook free of the tentacles. He pulled on Kronos's hair, causing the sorcerer to miss Annabeth completely. Unfortunately, he hit Castor and Pollux. The eels disintegrated into dust. "Urgh, useless eels, can't even stay alive long enough to accomplish anything." Kronos muttered. He started growing bigger and bigger.

Up on the surface, Percy and Annabeth met up. "Annabeth, you've got to get away from here." Percy insisted.

"No, I won't leave you." Annabeth replied. As she said this, Kronos, now extremely large rose from the ocean right under Percy and Annabeth. They jumped from his enormous head, and found brief safety in the water.

"You pitiful, insignificant fool!" He shouted, his voice even more evil than before. He lifted and smacked a tentacle right onto Percy and Annabeth.

"Look out!" Percy said and pushed Annabeth out of the way. They dove under water as Kronos took full control of the trident's power.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all it's spoils bow to my power!" He caused a hurricane to form, waves to crash, and a whirlpool to begin. Annabeth is flung far away from Percy, and Kronos makes the whirlpool bigger. It reaches the ocean floor, picking up shipwrecks in it's wake. Annabeth was pulled under a ship, but caught hold of a stray rope and hauled herself aboard.

Percy eventually found himself sucked to the bottom of the whirlpool, and left on dry land. He saw Kronos above him, at the ocean surface, the trident raised to blast him. The first he was able to dodge, but just barely. The second blast singed his tail fin a little. Kronos made the eye of the whirlpool smaller so there was just enough room for Percy to sit.

"So much for true love!" Kronos took aim, chuckled, but never got a chance to fire his last blast. Annabeth had gotten to the ship's helm, and steered the ship forward in the current of the whirlpool. Kronos was too busy trying to kill Percy that he never saw the point of a broken ship's figurehead impaling him. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and Kronos collapsed onto the ship, and pulled it down into the depths of the ocean along with his disintegrating body.

 **AN: There's the climax! There will be one more after this I'm pretty sure. I have an idea for another disney/pjo story like this. I was thinking doing Cinderella but with Piper and Jason. Also I was thinking of switching the roles, like Jason is the cinderella type character, and Piper is the princess. Let me know if that sounds weird. I'll post my decision in the notes of the last chapter.**


End file.
